


Silent Symphony

by Eye_Greater_Than_Three



Series: The Halloween Collection [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bashing of Albus Dumbledore, Bashing of Marge Dursley, F/M, Gen, Het, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mild Language, Reincarnation, female!Harry, mentions of character deaths, seer!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_Greater_Than_Three/pseuds/Eye_Greater_Than_Three
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a gifted seer, Cassandra Trelawney knew how the wizarding world would change because of Albus Dumbledore Dumbledore. His actions would lead to the birth of Lord Voldemort and the decline of Hogwarts. Forcing herself into the cycle of reincarnation, she became Hepatica Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Symphony

Despite what others thought, the Sight was a curse, not a gift. It was ironic how many people craved such a gift. People seemed to think having the Sight would make life easier. What ignorant fools. There was a (future) muggle saying about ignorance being bliss.

At times, Cassandra Trelawney cursed her gift. As far as she was concerned, Sight was a curse. She saw terrible things – things that had yet to pass. As far as she, Cassandra was one of the most powerful Seers to date.

Cassandra came into _gift_ on her thirteenth birthday – unlucky number thirteen. Her parents were ecstatic. They saw their daughter's a gift as a way to advance themselves. Like any parents more eager in their own social advancement and not their daughter's wellbeing, sold their daughter into an arrangement marriage with William Trelawney.

Thanks to her Sight, Cassandra knew William was a kind man who longed for a family. She saw them sharing a happy life together. While they would care for each other, they would never fall in love. Her marriage with William was pleasant. They had two children, a son named Simon and a daughter named Ivy.

The thing Cassandra hated most about her abilities was the way people used her. They _expected_ she would be willing to tell fortunes and everyone would have a happy future. Selling her services was a favorite pastime of her parents', and there were times when William would force her to.

After the death of William, the visions started. These were no pleasant visions. These visions were filled with death, violence, destruction, and greed. Never before had she seen one man cause so much damage. In matter of three generation one man would doom Magical Britain. Through his own opinions and beliefs, Albus Dumbledore would play a key role in the rise of two Dark Lords – Gellert Grindelwald as Lord Grindelwald and Tom Riddle as Lord Voldemort.

The worse of the two would be Riddle. He would mutilate his soul by creating seven horcruxes and he would kill, directly and indirectly, hundreds of thousands of people. Unlike Grindelwald, there wasn't someone capable of defeating Riddle. Dumbledore would try, but his pride would be his own downfall.

As she watched her children age, an answer came to her when Ivy married Donald Evans. She would defeat Riddle and she would try to fix Dumbledore's mess. In fact, she would be reincarnated as her own great-great-great-granddaughter, Hepatica Potter, through her daughter, Ivy.

On her deathbed, Cassandra died laughing. Her gift wouldn't pass onto her descendants, but it seemed her great-great-granddaughter through Simon would create the prophecy foretelling of Riddle's defeat by Hepatica Potter.

**...**

Hepatica Potter awoke with a splitting head on midnight the day of her thirteenth birthday. She curled up in a ball as she bit her pillow, trying to muffle the sounds of her cries. It wouldn't do to wake her relatives up. The pain increased and it seemed to last hours. Hepatica curled further into herself, trying to seek comfort, but none would come.

After what seemed like an eternity, the pain lessened, leaving Hepatica awake and staring at the ceiling. Where had that pain come from? Exhaustion quickly took hold and she fell back asleep a quarter after midnight.

**...**

It started slowly. The memories filled her sleep, playing out in her dreams. Hepatica started remembering her life as Cassandra Trelawney. Within a few days, it sped up. Before she knew it, Hepatica remember her entire life as Cassandra Trelawney. Unfortunately, when the memories returned so did her Sight. Even worse, it seemed as though her abilities had evolved.

Between the returning memories and Marge Dursley's visit, Hepatica had a hard week. The visions only made it worse. She experienced a vision by simply touching an object.

**...**

"Hurry up, girl!" slurred Marge Dursley, holding up her glass for more brandy.

Picking up the alcohol, Hepatica poured the woman another glassful. This situation was something else because the woman was busying drinking while slurring about Hepatica's "good for nothing" drunk parents. It took everything she had for Hepatica not to correct the woman. She knew the truth about her parents' death – the visions haunted her nightmares.

"'Course the girl's attitude is all her mother's fault," Marge continued to slur on about. "If something's wrong with _the bitch_ then something's wrong with _the pup_." She stared at Hepatica with a hateful expression.

Hepatica turned towards the kitchen, eager to escape the dining room. When the door closed behind her, Hepatica slammed her hands down on the counter. That woman was awful and hateful. In a matter of six years she would drive drunk and kill five people in an accident.

Turning her attention to the oven, Hepatica checked on the dessert. Another twenty minutes the cherry pie would be done. By the end of the night, the pie would be eaten. If Petunia didn't fix Dudley's and Vernon's eating habits, she would find herself widowed in ten years with a son suffering from heart disease.

If she wanted to, Hepatica could probably save her relatives, but she had no desire to. This was their own problem. Their decisions led to these problems, and she didn't want to fix them.

"Girl!" Marge bellowed a moment later. "Refill!"

Gritting her teeth, Hepatica forced herself to remain calm as she walked back into the dining room. She picked up the alcohol and walked over to the awful woman to refill her glass. Why the woman couldn't refill it herself was beyond Hepatica.

"Now where was I?" Marge said. "Oh, I remember. With the _right training_ , a bitch can be broke and bent to the way you like."

When Hepatica turned to walk away, Marge grabbed her arm. Smirking, she held on tight.

"And you should be _very selective_ in breeding," the woman continued. "If you don't want any pups, then it's best to _fix_ the problem."

Marge's grip continued to tighten, causing Hepatica to bite her lip. She would not allow this horrible woman the satisfaction of seeing her pain. After several more minutes, Marge bored. As hard as she could, she pushed Hepatica.

Unsuspecting of the push, Hepatica didn't have time to brace herself. She fell backwards and hit her head on the bar. She rubbed the back of her head, wedging at the pain.

"Hurry up, girl, my glass isn't going to refill itself!" Marge snapped, watching the young girl. She lifted her empty glass and started waving it around.

Slowly, Hepatica picked herself off of the floor. Her head ached. Picking the brandy bottle up, she poured the remain alcohol into the woman's glass.

"Where's that dessert, you slacker?" demanded Marge, taking a long drink of her brandy. "Hurry up, you go for nothing slut."

Turning, Hepatica headed back into the kitchen. She had no clue how _anyone_ put up with Marge Dursley. There was nothing appealing about the woman. She had a horrible personality, she lacked physical appearing features, she was drunk, and she had terrible manners. The woman could say woman could say wanted she wanted about Hepatica, but nothing would make the woman a better person.

In the kitchen, Hepatica checked the oven. Only a moment left on the cherry pie and it would be done. The pie looked delicious, but, like usual, Hepatica wouldn't be allowed a piece. The Dursleys hardly allowed her any food, and it was even less with Marge around. If it wasn't for her, Hepatica won't be surprised if they starved.

Hepatica forced herself to take a deep breath. Thoughts like that would only make her time here longer. She only needed to make it another two days. At least Sirius Black was coming to check on her before heading off to Hogwarts. Hopefully, he wouldn't mind a change of plans because Hepatica had it all worked out.

The oven dinged, indicating the pie was done. Pulling on an oven-mitt, Hepatica took the pie out and she sat it on the counter. Leaving the pie to cool down a little, Hepatica grabbed the ice cream out of the freezer. A moment later, she placed a slice of cherry pie and a scoop of ice cream on four plates. She grabbed two plates and headed back to the dining room, handing the first plate to Marge and the second to Dudley. She returned a moment later with a plate for Vernon and one for Petunia.

While Dursleys ate, Hepatica decided to start the dishes. The sooner the kitchen was clean, the sooner she could retreat to Dudley's second bedroom. That room would _never_ be hers, it would always be Dudley's second room.

While she washed dishes, Petunia entered the kitchen to grab the remaining cherry pie and ice cream before returning to the dining room. It seemed Petunia was running interference between Marge and Hepatica. She was probably concerned Hepatica would lose control of her magic or something equal juvenal. What would the neighbors think?

After washing the dishes and leaving them on the counter to dry, Hepatica was forced to return to the dining room to retrieve the remaining dishes. What would the Dursleys do when she left? For several weeks of the year, they had a free cook, maid, butler, and gardener.

"Top 'e off, g'rl!" Marge slurred as she held up her glass.

"Marge, don't you think you've had enough?" Vernon asked, looking a little flushed himself.

"Nonsense," Marge said. "You can 'ever have 'nough."

"If you say so," Vernon said. "But we're out 'f brandy."

Marge's eyes widen. "Out? 'Ow can you be out?"

"'S all gone," Vernon slurred.

During the exchange, Hepatica quickly gathered the dishes and rushed back into the kitchen. There was another bottle of brandy in the house. Hepatica hid it with the cleaning supplies a few days ago – hidden with it was a bottle of sherry, a bottle of scotch, and a bottle of vodka.

Once she was back in the kitchen, Hepatica got started on those dishes. She wanted to away from Drunk One and Drunk Two before they decided to open Petunia's wine collection. When Petunia entered the kitchen twenty minutes later, Hepatica was drying dishes and putting them away.

"Hurry up, now, girl," Petunia ordered. "Once you're done, off to bed and I don't want to hear a pete out of you."

"Alright," Hepatica said, finishing the last two dishes.

Done and orders to head to Dudley's room, Hepatica dashed upstairs.

**...**

The next two days went by slowly. Marge and Vernon suffered terrible hangovers the next day. Marge decided to cure hers by drinking more while Vernon slept in and ate greasy food. Hepatica spent her time outside in the front garden, tending to Petunia's roses. Ripper wasn't allowed in the front yard because he destroyed the lawn and he chased after neighborhood dogs. Hepatica was all too happy to avoid the mutt. He took after his owner in personality, only he was more aggressive. If Marge didn't learn to control him, he would attack a child and the police would take the dog away.

When she was forced to spend time inside, Hepatica worked on her master plan. Once Sirius showed up and saw Hepatica, she would pet him and "suffer" from an emotional vision, showing her Sirius and Pettigrew. With use of underage magic, Hepatica would summon the Ministry and she would be escorted away. From there, she would be manipulate Amelia Bones and Cornelius Fudge into granting Sirius an emergency trail due to their predecessors' inactions. By the end of the day, Sirius would be free and he would be awarded joint custody of Hepatica, only sharing with Fudge and his wife.

What Hepatica spent her time planning were backup plans because things would go wrong. One thing she had learned about her Sight was not everything happened the way she saw it. Things happened, and future events changed regularly.

One thing Hepatica was counting on was being removed from the Dursleys' custody. Once she was away from the Dursleys', Hepatica would manipulate her new guardians into withdrawing her from Hogwarts. Why would she want to return after last year? Everyone believed she opened the Chamber of Secrets simply because she was a Parselmouth. The students were mean and they bullied her, and the staff did nothing to stop them.

Truth be told, Hepatica did feel a little bad about manipulating others to get what she wanted. It was the same thing Dumbledore did, and she was doing for a similar reason. Instead of doing it in the name of the "Greater Good," she was doing it to stop Dumbledore and schemes which would destroy the Wizarding World.

Look at what happened after the last Blood War. Hundreds of muggle-borns and their families were killed. Pure-bloods who opposed Voldemort and his Death Eaters were murdered, and entire families were wiped out. Dumbledore perched about forgiveness, paving the way for wealthy _suspected_ Death Eaters to buy their way out of Azkaban. Dumbledore even convinced the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to allow his vigilante group to join the fight against the Death Eaters, _and_ to capture, not kill, Death Eaters because everyone deserved _another_ chance.

If she could have, Hepatica would have tried to come back sooner, but Magic wouldn't allow that. This was the soonest she could return.

**...**

_How to Right the Wrongs of Dumbledore_

_Step One: Wait around for Sirius Black in his animagus form (grim-like dog named Padfoot). When he shows up, alert the Ministry._

_-Ideas: underage magic, send owl, take Knight Bus_

_Step Two: Have Sirius declared innocent. If needed, swear select few (Bones and Fudge) to secretary about Seer abilities. With Sirius innocent, be removed from the Dursleys. Joint custody is needed, and preferred candidates are Fudge and his wife, Bones, Moody, Madam Longbottom, and "cousin" Sybil._

_Step Three: Convince guardians to withdrawal me from Hogwarts. Homeschooling would be preferred as homeschooling would allow for time together and time to be taught about family. [If forced to return to Hogwarts, see Plan Moony]_

_Step Four: Check up at St. Mungo's – push for complete check up. Make sure cursed scar is examined and horcrux is found. And it goes without saying, have horcrux safely removed. After horcrux is removed, experience vision about others (Locket in Grimmauld Place, Ring in Riddle Hut, Diadem in Room of Requirements, Cup in Lestrange vault, and Voldemort attached to snake)_

_Step Five: Prove Dumbledore knew about the horcruxes and did nothing. Also, expose the truth about Voldemort's identity of Tom Riddle._

_Step Six: Change plans as needed._

_Note (1): Make sure truth about Seer abilities stays a secret. I don't want another arranged marriage and I don't want to be used as a muggle fortune teller. I want to be my own person and use my abilities in a way I decide._

_Note (2): If possible pen the prophecy on Severus Snape. [See Plan Mess with Snape for details]_

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for The Halloween Collection of 2015, which is a series of ficlets, oneshots, and full-length fic.  
> Type: Full-length - five chapters  
> Prompt(s): Curse, Storms, Trick Me, and Forbidden


End file.
